


Prerogatives: A New Era

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Epiveh, Alpha!Fenrir, Alpha!SSDSnape, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Large Cocks, M/M, Non-Traditional Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Epiveh, Top!Fenrir, Top!SSDSnape, Top!Severus, alpha!Severus, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Corbin wants to be the centre of attention at Christmas, so as a surprise present, his Master gets his Alpha friends together once again for a brutal Christmas Gangbang. Corbin is delighted with his gift. The Box gets used as well. Not only that, but Corbin gets the bested present of all. He gets a family of his own.





	Prerogatives: A New Era

It was Christmas and Corbin was bored. Because it was their busiest season at the shop, he didn't get to see much of his alpha friends, let alone much of his Master, as he was busy holed up in the office almost all the time on the last few days leading up to Christmas Day what with creating duplicate toys and implements that had previously sold out. It was beginning to get irritating for Corbin. He wanted to be the centre of his Master's attention, but as his Master was so tired by the end of the day, it was left to Corbin to get dinner ready, and tidy up the flat as well as deepthroat his Master last thing at night, as that was all the man was up for these days. So it was quite surprising when as soon as the shop closed on Christmas Eve, Corbin's Master grabbed hold of his boy and together they stepped through the floo and after a brief swirl around the two stepped out into Fenrir Greyback's living room. 

 

Corbin immediately found himself standing naked in the middle of the room, in front of Fenrir, Severus, Epiveh, Arthur and his Master. All of whom were sitting on a magically extended sofa, naked like himself, staring at him. Each with a hungry or predatory look on their faces as they all began jerked off slowly. Corbin smiled at the order given by his Master and gave them a show. He started to move about in front of them all, gyrating his hips and dancing luridly before them, whilst he took his hands and began pinching his nipples and moaning softly, before he slid his them lower over his smooth lithe body. 

 

Corbin then grabbed his hard and aching little boy cock, encased tightly in its Ring and began to slowly jerk himself, whilst he fondled his little bollocks. He whimpered and gasped, before he turned his back onto the alpha males in the room and bent himself forwards, spreading his legs obscenely wide apart and with his right hand resting on the floor, holding him up Corbin took his left hand and ran his fingers up and down his smooth arse crack, pausing every so often to finger himself before he stood back up and turned back to face the men. 

 

A few minutes later Corbin found himself sitting, straddling Arthur's lap, facing the room at large, with his grandfather's large thick cock sticking up in front of him between his own parted legs, his little bollocks resting against the base of the man's shaft, while on his knees on the floor in front of both grandfather and grandson knelt Master Epiveh. Ephiveh helped shift the boy a bit, so that Arthur's cock was now deeply buried in Corbin's tight dry boy pussy, with said boy bouncing up and down on Arthur's cock brutally hard and fast. Ephiveh then shuffled forwards a bit more and with his left hand he held up the boy's hard little cock and with his right hand the man began to slap with hard heavy slaps, tenderise Corbin's bollocks. 

 

Corbin's legs soon began shaking violently, and his feet would've slipped off of Arthur's knees if it hadn't been for Severus, who, along with his Master took hold of one of his legs and hauled them back, making the wailing and whimpering boy fall back into his grandfather's chest as he continued to get his arse rammed by Arthur's hands now gripping his lithe hips firmly and raising his body up and down. Ephiveh soon stopped with the hand slapping to his tenderised bollocks, and began squeezing them firmly instead, which had Corbin shuddering and groaning at the feeling. 

 

His little boy cock strained hard in its Ring, as it bounced and flexed about. Once Arthur had cum deep into the boy's guts, Severus pulled the boy off of his grandfather and quickly turned and bent the over, shoving his own thick length deep into the willing hole. Corbin moaned and groaned as Severus Snape began to fuck him at furiously fast past, nailing his ever swelling prostate dead on on every inward thrust. Then his Master stepped up in front of him and slammed his cock down the boy's throat, muffling Corbin's moans. 

 

Arthur and Fenrir sat there, taking in the scene in front of them before they stood up and hurried to join in. As soon as Corbin's Master had emptied himself down the boy's throat and Severus had cum up his sloppy gaping boy pussy, Fenrir stepped up and forced the boy to his knees. Corbin knelt there in front of his biggest, burliest friend. Fenrir held his monster still, pointing it straight at the boy, while Severus Snape fisted Corbin by his hair and hauled him forwards. Corbin opened his mouth as far he could and was rammed on to the cock. Fenrir took hold of Corbin's head in a steel-like grip and began to annihilate the boy's throat brutally, while Arthur hauled Corbin up by his hips, spreading Corbin's knees far enough apart so that Severus could slide on up between them on his back, and quickly engulfed the boy's straining weeping little cock deep into his mouth. 

 

Corbin gave a muffled wail around the monster buried deep in his throat, at the feeling of a wet warm mouth sucking him. Meanwhile, behind him Arthur spread his grandson's smooth arse cheeks wide apart and taking his own monstrous cock, he thrust in in one brutally viscous thrust, bollocks deep into his Corbin's dry tight hole. Nailing the boy's prostate dead on. Corbin gave another muffled wail around Fenrir's cock, his face tear streaked. He moaned as he was spit roasted good and hard, and continued (as best he could) to vocalise his happiness and eagerness to please the men with muffled whines, moans, whimpers and wails - gagging occasionally - as he got fucked good and hard at both ends. 

 

**\- PNE -**

 

Later on Corbin's Master got the box out that he had designed on Epiveh's brothel box in novel Corbin adored, and helped the boy get into it and sealing it shut. All four Alphas eyes then darkened at the sight, before going jet black as they all gazed hungrily down at Corbin in the box, his gaping boy pussy dripping cum down his inner thighs. It wasn't long after that that they broke out of their stupor and for the next three hours, each man took a turn deepthroating the boy and fucking that deliciously wrecked hole, refilling it full of cum, then pulling out and watching it flow back out of the dirty little whore like a tidal wave. When they had all used and abused his raw throat and very sore hole, they then took turns fisting Corbin, while they watched his little red cock and bollocks slowly turn purple with the strain of being unable to release and due to the self-tightening Cock Ring. The boy had screamed, shrieked, cried, writhed and wailed and yet, he was still denied release. He felt so heavy. His prostate was so swollen and full, and the ring around the base of his cock and bollocks was at its tightest. 

 

 **\- PNE -**

 

Corbin didn't get his release until all four alphas had knotted his wrecked boy pussy good and hard, once he had been taken out of the box and laid on his back on the floor, with his legs spread wide. Arthur had the honour and pleasure of finishing the boy off, whilst Masters SSDSnape, Severus, Ephiveh and Greyback all stood round the boy, who was covered in sweat and jerked themselves ferociously over him. Corbin screamed and whimpered as he lay there, his body limp and lax as his grandfather fucked him one last time good and hard. 

 

When he felt his little bollocks begin to draw up and tighten, he broke into tears, hoping they would finally let him cum. Arthur growled low, his blue eyes flashing as he felt his own release start to build. He thrust harder and deeper into the boy, until he felt his orgasm hit and wandlessly removed the Ring from around Corbin. Corbin's whole body arched upward as he let loose a piercing screech and came long and hard all over himself. Arthur growled and came hard too, flooding the boy's hole, as he continued to pummel Corbin's prostate until the boy could no longer cum. 

 

Arthur then pulled out and stood up, as one by one all four blacked-eyed alphas fell to their knees and slammed back into the lax lithe body and fucked the boy hard until they too filled him up with their own final release. Each one staking a claim on the boy. From where he stood, just off to the side of his wrecked grandson, Arthur smiled with pride as Corbin had just gained three more life-mates.  
When everyone had cleaned up and set the room to rights, Arthur bent down and inserted a large thick plug into Corbin's sloppy boy pussy, before lifting the sleepy boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to the bathroom, where he gently bathed the boy. 

 

**\- PNE -**

 

Once cleaned and dried, Arthur sat down on the toilet seat and looked hard at the boy.  
"You did very well tonight." He said.  
"Thank you, grandfather." Corbin replied with a happy though exhausted smile.  
"I'm happy that you've gained a new family tonight." Arthur went on. "I could tell you've been considering it for a while."  
"Ever since those Saturday nights I spend with Severus, Epiveh and Fenrir, I wanted more and felt sort of incomplete, when I wasn't around them. Is that odd? To gain one Master, and yet still feel as though you're missing something?"  
"Child," Arthur went on, "it's perfectly normal. Come on, we better return downstairs before they come looking." 

 

When they re-entered the living room, Arthur smiled at Corbin's new family, nodded and said goodnight before he hugged his grandson and walked into the burning green flames of the floo. Corbin turned away from the empty grate and went to sit down on the sofa, between his Master and Fenrir.  
"Thank you." He said softly, as he snuggled into to his Master's side.  
"Whatever for, boy?" Fenrir asked, as he turned to face the boy.  
"For the bested Christmas gift I could ever receive."  
"And what's that?" Severus asked, from where he sat next to Ephiveh.  
"For mating with me. I didn't feel entirely whole when not around you three." Corbin said, and turned to look up at his Master. "I'm sorry I never told you, Master. I didn't want to hurt you." 

 

"Corbin," his Master replied, "I knew you didn't feel content with just me, why do you think I set you up with these three?"  
Corbin sat up and stared at his Master, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
"Happy Christmas, boy."  
Corbin smiled and hugged his Master, before he turned round and straddled Master Fenrir's lap. His little boy cock hard once again, as he wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck and started to grind and wriggle about.  
"Oh, you're just asking for it, aren't you." Fenrir stated, as he took hold of his hard monster and rammed it brutally hard and deep back into the boy - once he had removed the plug. Corbin wailed and threw his head back as he was yanked down hard and impaled on to his new Master's colossal cock.  
Meanwhile Severus, Epiveh and SSDSnape quickly began jerking themselves off at the sight before them, each looking forward to their new lives with Corbin Weasley. Their new little life-mate.


End file.
